


The One Where Jason Todd Sees A Therapist

by RadioactiveRose



Category: Batman (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws
Genre: A story in which almost every pairing is a slash one, Bonding, F/M, First Kiss, Friendship, Humor, M/M, Parole!Jason, Romance, Somewhat Crack-ish, The author has a warped mind, Therapist!Tim, Tim's a stickler for the rules, everything works out in the end...sort of, no dating patients policy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-10-07
Updated: 2012-10-07
Packaged: 2017-11-15 19:25:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/530844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RadioactiveRose/pseuds/RadioactiveRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU! Tim/Jason. Slash pairing. Jason is on parole, the one way he'd get out early was by seeing a psychologist/therapist on his issues. Of course, that therapist is Tim. </p><p>Of course Jason can't help but be helplessly attracted to Tim, who is having generally the same reaction to Jason. But he has one strict rule. He does not date his patients. </p><p>This is going to be a long year.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The One Where Jason Todd Sees A Therapist

Jason taps his foot resolutely on the ground, he is not amused. When was the last time anyone got cut loose from the confines of jail and had to see a psychologist? Apparently all the time, Jason assumes, because right now he is listening to his parole officer explain -in excruciating detail- why Jason must see a psychologist.

"I don't want to go, waste of my time." he interjects, earning a side-ways glance from Colin, said parole officer, as he fills out the remaining forms.

"It's either two months with the therapist or your back in for a year at best if that candy ass lawyer can get you a deal." he says, and it's that moment when Jason realizes they really -do- match you with a parole officer that is similar to you. Though candy ass wouldn't have been the words Jason'd use to describe Eddie, pansy would have done the lawyer justice.

"I think I'll take my chances with Nash, I don't need a damn psychologist-"

"-Therapist-" Colin states quietly, Jason hears but doesn't bother stopping, after all it's the same to him.

"Evaluating my life choices and  what's wrong with me before deciding maybe a good crying session, like I'm a hormonal fucking pre-teen girl that just saw Titanic or some shit, and then like a miracle I'll be fixed. I don't need it so you can go and shove it up your ass." He shouted the last part, realizing his voice had escalated and he was breathing erratically now as if he'd just run a mile. He wanted to throw up honestly, he felt sick; sick of all this bullshit.

Colin sighed, weaving a hand through his orange-ish hair and finally settling back in his seat. Then after a brief moment passed, an evil smirk spread across his face and he reached for a pen starting to scribble something down in messy script, nodding his head along like he was a mad man possessed.

"Well, if you're -sure-."

"Fuck yes."

"But you won't be bunking with Queen anymore."

"Fucks sake Colin, you know I hate that sonofabitch."

"I'm well aware; you tried to shank him with a spork."

Jason smiled fondly, he had. It was a good memory too; Oliver didn't even see it coming. But it serves the bastard right; he fucking sat in Jason's spot. -Jason's- spot. No one sat there unless they had a death wish, but of course that was only strike one strike two was laughing at Jason's choice in books (fuck, it's not like there was anything better to do and Pride & Prejudice wasn't that fucking bad.) strike three was him breathing the wrong way. What? He might have a bit of a temper problem but clearly it's only with certain people. Certain stupid people.

"Harper." Colin said, as if he'd been talking this whole time which, hell let’s face it, he probably had been.

"S'cuse me?" Jason started, recognizing the last name of one of the other pretentious prisoners. The kid was only 19 but he could give you the smack down of your life, last Jason'd heard he was cell mates with West.

"The only available cell is with Harper, West got cleared 'bout three months back." Clearly Colin saw that this was not going to work; at all. The gleam in his eye returned as he began to speak again, "Well, the only other alternative is seeing a thera-"

 

"Sign me up." Jason said, knowing this was all part of Colins scheme to get him to say yes. He was trying a bit hard to get rid of Jason, maybe it was cause of that one time in the library with the string and toothbrush shank.

"Already done," he said, handing Jason the sheet of paper he'd been writing on. Taking it he saw the intrusive red ink glaring back at him. "That’s your first appointment, don't miss it or you'll be back in here with me." Colin said, and he wasn't that bad of a threat either.

"Oh, you're gonna have to get there on your own you do still have a car correct?"

"Yea, parents have been keeping up all my payments and-"

"You're rich, how many payments did you even have to make?" Colin asks, knowing Jason was adopted by Selina and Bruce Wayne, practically the founders of Gotham city.

Jason shrugs nonchalantly and just leans against the doorframe, “I dunno, I think they said I was cut off though after my latest stunt."

"Stunt? Jason, you beat the man with a golf club and he's still in a medically induced coma." Colin clarified like the good little parole officer whose s'possed to know Jason's backstory like it’s his fucking religion.

"So sue me."

"They did, that's what lead to you being in here dipshit." and God did Jason -love- Colin, in a brother like way, they'd bonded he'd admit this much at least and he sure was sad to be leaving but, that was a fleeting moment.

"That all?" Jason asked, to which Colin just nodded, getting up to show Jason out. As they reached the door Jason held out a hand, how gentlemanly he thought and knew somewhere pigs were flying, Colin and he shook in a mutual understanding and Jason took his leave.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first attempt at a Jason/Tim pairing along with my first attempt at a story from the Batman Fandom. I really hope all of you are liking it so far and I will make sure to try and rush through my Econ homework to appease the appetite of my readers, please review!


End file.
